


my aim is true

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea that this isn’t ‘right’ doesn’t ever cross their collective minds. This is right. It feels right and whole in the way that it never has before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my aim is true

The idea that this isn’t ‘right’ doesn’t ever cross their collective minds. This is right. It feels right and whole in the way that it never has before.

Allison dips her hand into Malia’s pocket, tugging her closer and causing Malia to giggle – a brilliant, bright echo of happiness floating through the meadow. She tilts forward, pressing a kiss to Malia’s brow, warm from the afternoon heat.

“Hey,” Kira pouts, sticking out her bottom lip. “What about me?”

When Allison looks back to her, eyebrows raised, Kira’s pout breaks into a grin and she twists her body so that she’s pressed to Allison’s back. Her arms wrap around them both and she nuzzles into Allison’s back, smelling the sweet strawberry scent of her shampoo.

Malia sighs and turns on her side, facing her girlfriends – or what she can see of them considering Kira’s tiny frame. “I could stay here forever,” she says wistfully, plucking a buttercup and sliding it behind Allison’s ear.

Allison’s eyes track Malia’s hand and she leans into the contact as Kira’s arms tighten around her, soft, delicate hands sliding beneath the gauzy top she’s wearing. She feels Kira’s lips, warm and sticky from bubblegum lip gloss, on her neck and she lets out a quiet sigh.

Malia leans in to press her lips to Allison’s, a simple, sweet kiss, soft like the air around them. The meadow overflowing with wildflowers, the sun partially concealed behind big, puffy white clouds, the quiet sounds of cicadas the only thing Allison can hear.

She opens her eyes meeting Malia’s and squeezes Kira’s hand. “Let’s make flower crowns.”

Kira grins against her neck, then leans up. “Oh, I love flower crowns. I haven’t made one since grade school!”

Malia’s eyes drift to the perfect, pink bow of Allison’s mouth and she nods. “Yeah, let’s,” she agrees, pressing a kiss to both Allison and Kira’s foreheads before helping them up.

As they sit in the fading daylight, the bright yellow of the sun vanishing into the pure blue of night, Allison loops a stem and smiles to herself. There’s no way that this couldn’t be right. In any moment of time. In any world. In any universe.

The fox, the coyote, and the archer belong together.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/)


End file.
